My Virtual Escape
My Virtual Escape My Virtual Escape, 'also referred to as the '''Escape Series, '''is a web series created by Jesse Ridgway that premiered on October 29, 2017, and ended on July 4, 2018. The series is watchable on StoryFire and YouTube. It is a spin-off of THE DEVIL INSIDE SERIES and tells the story of Isaac Kalder, the main character. As such, this series takes place during the time of the first and second season of The Devil Inside Series. Season 1 - Genesis # Malachi Samson - Shot in the head by Abraham (Respawned) # Malachi Samson - Strangled to death by John (Respawned) # '''Gingy '- Shot in the head by Abraham (Respawned) # Isaac Kalder - Shot in the head by Abraham (Respawned) # Isaac Kalder - Shot in the chest and stomach by Malachi and was later stabbed with a sword by Rebekah (Respawned) # Mother Sarah Cunningham - Stabbed in the chest by Abraham (Died in E.V.E, but was revealed to have survived in the real world) Season 2 - Exodus # '''Gingy - Head bashed in several times with hammer by Abraham (Respawned) # Gingy '- Head bashed in several times with wrench by Abraham (Respawned) # '''Nick Rugenus,Ryan Rugenus,Miguel Mendes,Mason Taylor,Moamen Mohamad,Jonny Pacheco,and Javier Esteban Pozar '- Killed in various ways by Isaac,Abraham,Rebekah,and Malachi including shooting,hitting them with a hammer,and slashing them with a sword (Died in E.V.E, though it is unknown it is possible that they all survived in the real world) # '''Elijah - Shot in the head by Michael (Died in E.V.E, though it is unknown it is possible he survived in the real world) Season 3 - Crucifixion # Judas - Strangled to death by John (Died in E.V.E, though it is unknown it is possible that he survived in the real world) # Gingy '''- Stabbed through the back and out the chest by The Overlord (Respawned) # '''Sexy Mobster John - Shot in the leg,back,abdomen,and head by Solomon (Died in E.V.E, though it is unknown it is possible that he survived in the real world # Mary II - Suicide via drug overdose after being diagnosed with liver cancer (Died in E.V.E, but was revealed to have survived in the real world) # Corey (Longbags) - Shot several times in the chest by Gingy (Died in E.V.E, though it is unknown it is possible that he survived in the real world) # Rebekah - Shot in the head by Solomon (Died in E.V.E, but was revealed to have survived in the real world) # Solomon - Throat slit by Abraham and bled out (Died in E.V.E, but was revealed to have survived in the real world) # Jesus - Head bashed in several times with a hammer by Isaac (Died in E.V.E, though it is unknown it is possible that he survived in the real world) Season 4 - Revelations # Gingy - Head bashed in several times with hammer by A.D.A.M (Died in E.V.E, thought it is unknown it is possible that he survived in the real world) # A.D.A.M - Blown up with Noah's Ark by Abraham (Died in E.V.E, but was revealed to have survived in the real world) # Aaron Andrews - Neck snapped by Isaac (Died in E.V.E, though it is unknown it is possible that he survived in the real world) # Malachi Samson - Head crushed by Abraham (Died in E.V.E, but was revealed to have survived in the real world) Category:Youtube Category:McJuggerNuggets